24fandomcom-20200223-history
Jayne Atkinson
Bournemouth, Dorset, England | role = Karen Hayes}} :"I have a favorite moment that's in Season 1 when Jack was trying to get to his wife and child who are being held hostage and he takes this waitress and asks for help and explains to her that he has been going all day and he falls asleep for one second and it’s a brilliant scene because you see that Jack is vulnerable." :— [http://jayscelebrityinterviews.blogspot.com/2007/03/jayne-atkinson-interview.html Jayne Atkinson on her favorite 24 moment] Jayne Atkinson played Karen Hayes during Season 5 and Season 6 of 24. Biography and career Jayne Atkinson was born in Bournemouth, Dorset, England, but her family moved to the United States when she was 9 years old. She grew up in Hollywood, Florida and graduated from Pine Crest School. Atkinson attended Northwestern University where she earned a BA in Communications in 1981. She was also initiated as a member of Alpha Chi Omega and a sorority sister of Laura Innes, and the Yale Drama School. Atkinson began her acting career in theater, and debuted in Broadway in 1987, in a revival of Arthur Miller's All My Sons. She eventually moved to TV shows and film, appearing in shows like A Year in the Life, Parenthood, Beauty and the Beast (with Jay Acovone), The X-Files, Law & Order, and The Following (with Nestor Serrano). Atkinson is also known for her role of FBI Chief Director Erin Strauss on Criminal Minds from 2007 to 2013. During her time on the show, she shared the screen with numerous 24 alumni like Glenn Morshower, Michael Massee, Michael Cudlitz, Xander Berkeley, Jeffrey Nordling, John Allen Nelson, Tracy Middendorf, Esai Morales and Gil Bellows, among many others. She also has a recurring role on House of Cards (with Kate Mara). Aside of TV, Atkinson has also appeared in numerous films like Blank Check, The Village (with Cherry Jones), Syriana (with Alexander Siddig), and Handsome Harry. She also appeared in Free Willy and the sequel, Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home (the film series co-starred Michael Madsen, Mykelti Williamson, Al Sapienza, and Neal Matarazzo). Role on 24 Atkinson had originally auditioned for the role of First Lady Martha Logan at the beginning of Season 5, knowing she was wrong for the part but wanting to get her foot in the door with 24's casting directors. After Jean Smart got the role, producers cast Atkinson in the role of Karen Hayes instead. 24 credits *Season 5 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *Season 6 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ''24''-related appearances * Atkinson provided DVD audio commentary for the episode "Day 6: 5:00pm-6:00pm" with (Powers Boothe). * Webcast Diaries, Season 6 DVD Selected filmography * The Congressman (2016) * Handsome Harry (2009) * Syriana (2005) * The Village (2004) * Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home (1995) * Free Willy (1993) Television appearances * Bluff City Law (2019) * House Of Cards (2013-2018) * Chicago Med (2016) * Criminal Minds (2007-2013) * Law and Order: Special Victims Unit (2007) * Law and Order (2002, 2005, 2008) * The Education of Max Bickford (2001) * The Practice (1997) * The X-Files (1995) * Parenthood (1990) * Beauty and the Beast (1989) * Moonlighting (1989) * A Year in the Life (1987-1988) External links * Official website * * * * Category:Actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Season 6 actors Category:Main stars Category:Guest stars